Groom of Frankie Stein
by Hardyhop
Summary: As someone once said, makes you do stupid things, the case of Death the Kid and Blackstar that saying is true. If you want to witness the pure idiocy of the various stunts that two boys pull as an attempt to get their crush to notice them, you've come to the right story. (Soul Eater AU!)
**(This** **is a Soul Eater AU where Marie and hooked up long before the series, and their child has already been born.** **)**

* * *

Prologue: The start of many trials!

Frankie Stein, Frankie Stein.

Frankie Stein, Frankie Stein,

you are absolutely divine.

Just like your mother, you are so fine!

Like Crona, we can't tell if your a boy or a girl, but either way Frankie Stein, you rock our world!

Frankie Stein, Frankie Stein, you're asinine.

Just like your father, you've inherited his mind. Well, half of it because you tried to flirt with a toilet.

Your utterly insane, but you've got a large brain. Whenever you help it's almost never in vain. (Almost)

Frankie Stein, Frankie Stein,

some people may hate ya.

They can go screw themselves like that bitch Medusa.

Frankie Stein, Frankie Stein, for having such a brilliant mind, you can be way too blind!

Frankie Stein, Frankie Stein...What else rhymes with Stein?

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"WRITE TODAY WHY CAN'T I!?" A young...whatever gender they are, screamed out into the sky and into nothing.

THUD! 

They face-planted onto their desk again.

"Where are Apollo and Poe when you need 'em?" The young person, who was just revealed to be the character in the poem/song , muffled into their work desk.

Peeling their face off of the desk, Frankie rested their head in their palm.

"I'm writin' a totally bitchin' song about myself truly, and I can't even rhyme worth a taco kitten...And those are pretty expensive."

Frankie hops up and out of the chair the were sitting in, and proceeded to spin around their room a couple of times before coming to an abrupt stop. "Oh, woe is me!" Frankie howls out, clasping their bandaged hands together.

"I cannot write for the life of me, yet I am gifted with such, such—"

They they took a step forward and,

 _ **THUD!**_

tripped over their own bed shee—gown. It's a gown, not a bed sheet.

CRASH! 

An adorable puppy plush toy came crashing through the window, barely missing Frankie's head. A small stone in the shape of a heart was tied to the bear.

"Ooh! Puppy" Exclaimed Frankie, as they ran over to the plushie puppy. Upon picking the stuffed animal up, they couldn't help but notice the grey heart shaped stone that was wrapped in the string along with a piece of paper. It was a note.

Frankie tilted their head, wondering who the present could be from. They untied the string, pocketed the stone, and read the note aloud _._

 _"Dearest Frankie, your natural symmetry is absolutely astounding. It makes my heart quicken, my mind race, and...I can't explain it. Frankie, you are the symmetry in my life. Your symmetrical, white beehive hair and symmetrical blonde skunk stripe simply sets my heart ablaze!_

 _Symmetrically yours,_

 _Your secret admirer"_

Frankie stared at the note in bewilderment and wondered aloud, "...Hmm...This letter is awfully symmetrical..."

By one of Frankie's small windows, a young man by the name of Death the Kid was

watching.

"FRANKIE NOTICED!" He whisper yelled to Blackstar, who was staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. Blackstar only came along for the ride in hopes that something funny would happen. He was was satisfied.

"...Kid, you're in love with the insane, bed sheet wearing child of Stein and Marie. Frankie barely knows you exist, and nobody knows if Frankie has man or lady parts. THIS IS GOLD! Messed up, but GOLD!" He said, laughing at another one of Kid's awkward attempts to grab Frankie's attention.

Blackstar was certainly one to speak with all of the pulling on Frankie's hair, poking them, making fun of them, tickling them, and incessantly bragging to Frankie about his every little accomplishment. Yeah, you think you've seen Blackstar brag, you haven't seen him around Frankie. Somehow, it's **_worse_**. 

Kid continued to stare at the stuffed puppy... That's when he noticed.

"Dammit! The puppy's left ribbon is slightly lower than the right! I'm so useless, useless! "Kid wailed as softly as he could, curling up into the fetal position as he mentally beat himself up.

While Death was sulking in his own despair, Blackstar took the time to think for a moment. (Yeah, he actually thought about something before doing it. Well, better go pack my things because it appear as though the end is nigh!)

Blackstar suddenly shouted. "I KNOW!" Kid jerked up in shock, and looked at Blackstar with a frightened look in his eyes.

"We could go through a series of trials to try and win Frankie's love!" Blackstar barely whispered.

Kid stared at Blackstar until he could no longer contain the goofy grin that he was trying to hold back. "I'd never thought I'd be saying this to you, especially you, but that's actually a good idea!" Kid told Blackstar.

He glanced to his left and did a double take. He remembered why his face contorted into a look of terror. Frankie had noticed them arguing outside of their window and was currently sitting down, watching the two while eating popcorn out of a bowl. Frankie couldn't hear a goddamn thing, but they certainly understood body language and found the little scene amusing.

An unusually quiet, "Well, shit.", came from Blackstar who had just noticed that Frankie's attention was on them.

Pretending like Frankie didn't just notice them, Blackstar pumped his fist in the air shouted! "LET OUR QUEST FOR FRANKIE'S HEART BEGIN!"

"YEAH!—Wait did you just say 'OUR'!?"

Frankie didn't know what was going on, but they knew that this was going to be entertaining.


End file.
